The nightmare before Christmas 2
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: this is a sequel to the nightmare before Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 wedding and honeymoon.

Jack and Sally were getting married. "Oh Jack," Sally said. "Oh Sally," Jack said. The wedding was ready. Jack swallowed hard and said. "I do," And Sally said the same.

The reception was lovely. Everyone was enjoying themselves and even the leaders of the other holidays came over to celebrate. Jack and Sally were happy. They loved all their wedding gifts.

Jack and Sally were ready to start their new lives together. "There we are all packed." Jack said. Zero whimpered. "Don't worry Zero you're coming too," Jack said. So they headed to Valentines town together. Zero had a special bed to sleep in. Jack and Sally were happy. They got themselves comfortable.

2 months later. Jack and Sally were back home. They were happy especially since they found out that Sally was going to have a baby. Everyone in Halloween town new there would be a pumpkin prince or princess in their future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 pregnant months.

Sally was at the house cleaning things. "Sweet heart you really should be careful." Jack said. "Jack I can handle it." Sally said. "I know but you should really let me help." Jack said. Sally allowed him. _Oh he can be so silly at times._ She thought.

3 months later. She was 5 months pregnant and so far they have a healthy baby and it is skeleton just like the father. Jack knew once his child came of age he or she will become the king or queen of Halloween town after him. Jack loves Sally so much she means the world to him. Sally was knitting. "So what are you doing?" Jack asked. "I'm knitting the baby's blanket." She answered. "Quite a lovely one I might add." Jack said. He kissed her. The door bell rang. "I'll get it." Jack said. "Hello mayor." Jack said. "Hello Jack I want to talk to you about the plans for Halloween." The mayor said. "Okay," Jack said. "By the way how is Sally doing?" The mayor asked. "Oh she is doing fine just fine." Jack said. They went over the plans Jack approved some of them.

3 months later. Sally was eight months so far and everyone was quite excited. They even planned a baby shower for her. Everyone came even the leaders of the other holidays. They brought things for the baby. "How precious," Sally said when she saw the plush bat Santa brought for the baby. "Oh the baby will love it." Sally said. "I'm sure he/she will." Jack said.

Sally was 9 months pregnant and something was telling the time was near. Halloween was 2 weeks away. but the baby was due any day now. Sally tossed and turned. She woke and felt pain come and go away and come back after a while. She knew it was time. "Jack, Jack." She said shaking him. "Sally what is it?" Jack asked. "It's time," Sally said. "The baby!" Jack said. He took to doctor Finklestien's house. Jack waited outside the room. He paced, he looked at the clock and did many positions on the bench and paced some more. He was starting to get anxious. _It's been hours I hope everything's alright._ Jack thought as he paced. "Jack," The doctor said. Jack walked over. "You have beautiful baby girl," the doctor said. "How is Sally?" Jack asked. "Fine just fine, she did wonderfully." The doctor said. "May I see her?" Jack asked. "Of course." The doctor said. Jack walked in and saw Sally hold a little baby skeleton girl. "Hi Jack." She said. "Hi," Jack answered. "She's beautiful ," Jack said looking at the baby. "What should we call her?" Sally asked. "I'm torn between Vicky and Chloe. Which do you like best?" Jack asked. "I like Chloe," Sally said. "Then her name shall be Chloe." Jack said. The doctor wrote all of that down. Then they were ready to show the town their new pumpkin princess.

Jack stepped up. "Everyone meet pumpkin princess Chloe," Jack said. Everyone saw the baby skeleton in Sally's arms. "Awwwwww," Everyone said. The kings of the other holidays heard of the birth of the pumpkin princess. They congratulate the proud new parents. Jack placed her in the crib and touched the mobile and it began to spin it had Halloween creatures on it. It played a lullaby version of 'This is Halloween'. Chloe went right to sleep. "Good night our light angel." Jack said. "Sweet dreams," Sally said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hero dog.

Jack and Sally walked into the house. Zero heard them come in. "Hello, Zero." Jack said. Zero saw the bundle in Sally's arms. Jack allowed Zero to get close. "Zero, this Chloe." Sally said showing him the baby. Zero sniffed Chloe. Chloe looked at Zero. Zero liked Chloe. Chloe cooed and grabbed Zero's ear. Zero didn't snap or anything he tolerated it. After all Chloe was a baby. "No, no Chloe we do not pull Zero's ears." Jack said giving Zero a hand. Chloe yawned. "Hmm nap time." Sally said. They walked into the nursery and placed Chloe in her crib. Zero seemed to be enjoying this as much as Jack and Sally. They quietly crept out of the room.

"I think Zero likes her," Jack said. "Yes he does she is such wonderful child." Sally said. It was late so they went to bed too. Zero curled up in his bed. Then there was crying. Sally woke up and shook Jack but Jack covered his head with the blanket. Sally went to check on Chloe. Chloe was hungry so Sally got the bottle ready. Sally began to feed her. Chloe finished and was burped. Sally placed Chloe back in the crib. Sally went back to bed. Well for most of the night Jack and Sally went back and forth went to take care of Chloe.

2 months later. Zero was sleeping in the living room. Then he heard something. Then he saw a large spider that was entering the house. It seemed intent on doing something. Whatever it was Zero wasn't going to let it! Zero leaped onto the large arachnid. It hissed and Zero kept on fighting it. Things fell and broke. "jack whats going on?" Sally asked. Chloe started to cry. "Whose there?" Jack shouted. Then they heard a hiss when the spider died and Zero whimpering. Jack and Sally came out to see what happened. Jack saw Zero and the spider. "Look at that spider it's a very venomous kind." Sally said. Jack went down the stairs. "The spider is dead," Jack said. "Sweetie I think it killed Zero!" Sally said. Zero was panting and whimpering. "No dear he's alive, he saved our lives." Jack said. "Zero saved our lives I hope we can save his." Sally said. "He can't die he is real member of the family." Jack said. Zero lifted his head looked at Jack and whimpered. "Lie still boy we'll take care of you now." Jack said. A ghost saw the whole thing. He rang the door bell. Jack greeted the ghost. The ghost said he saw the whole thin unfold for he saw where the spider was going it was heading for the baby's room! Jack realized Zero was trying to protect Chloe. "There we go," Sally said patching up Zero. "He should be right rain in a couple of weeks that was a close call." Sally said. "Zero," Jack said petting the ghost licked Jack's hand. "You're so brave." Jack said. Jack tossed the large dead spider about the size of a bulldog out the door. "He was stopping it from getting into Chloe's room." Jack said. "Oh Zero you're a hero." Sally said. Zero got up. "Careful Zero your hurt." Jack warned. But Zero wanted to check if Chloe was alright. She was just fine. Chloe saw Zero and cooed at the hurt dog not knowing that Zero saved her from death. They made a comfy bed for Zero until he recovered. Everyone in Halloween town heard of Zero's bravery. The mayor thought Zero deserved a medal for saving the pumpkin princess and her family. Zero had to rest for two weeks before anything he was still recovering from the fight he was hurt but he was fine. Zero was loyal to Jack and that loyalty was to stand guard over the family even the newest member Chloe. Zero was resting in bed. Jack came home. "So how is our hero dog?" Jack asked. "Just fine he fell right to sleep in his bed." Sally said. "I see you put some comfy pillows in there." Jack said. "Oh I did that to make him comfortable." Sally said. Chloe was looking at Zero and cooing she like Zero. She wanted to be closer. Chloe cried and reached for Zero. Jack picked her up and brought her close to the sleeping ghost dog. Chloe touched Zero's ear. Zero woke up and licked Chloe's hand making Chloe laugh. _I can tell these two are going to be great friends._ Jack thought.


End file.
